リベンジ Revenge
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan Nash Gold Jr. Kebenciannya dengan Kiseki no Sedai. "Kalahkan Kiseki no Sedai untukku. Maka aku adalah milikmu." Warning(s) Inside. NashKuro. Kalian bisa baca lanjutannya di Wattpad. COMPLETED on WATTPAD
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story Written by Shin Aoi**

 **Cover by Deviantart and Pixiv**

 **Edited by me~**

 **Pairing : NashKuro slight Aokuro**

 **YAOI! BXB! OOC! DLDR! Dark!Kuro**

 **~Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **Note : "aaa" = percakapan**

 _ **aaa**_ **= pikiran tokoh/ucapan dalam hati**

* * *

"Tidak mungkin!" Manik _aqua_ nya membola melihat tayangan pertandingan itu.

"Ada yang aneh dengan pertandingan itu.. jangan-jangan.."

Kuroko pun berlari menuju lapangan tempat _Kiseki no Sedai_ **[1]** dan tim dari sahabatnya bertanding. Ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

 **[111] [4] [11]**

Tubuh ringikih nya menegang melihat papan skor itu. Manik _aqua_ nya menatap kepada satu satunya sahabatnya yang berada dilapangan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ogiwara- _kun_!?"

"Ku-roko.."

Sinar mata sang sahabat tampak redup dengan ekspresi syok yang sangat jelas.

Air mata Kuroko mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Akashi- _kun_.. kenapa? Janjiku dengan Ogiwara- _kun_ telah dihancurkan.."

Kuroko berbisik lirih.. sepasang bola mata _aqua_ nya memandang _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan tatapan kalut.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara kalian.. Meski kita menang.. dadaku terasa sesak,"

Kuroko memegang dadanya. Air matanya mengalir deras

"Apa.. apa ini yang disebut kemenangan? A-aku sudah tidak tahu lagi!"

Kuroko berteriak, namun suaranya tidak keluar. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"Lalu.. kemenangan itu apa?"

Kuroko berbisik lirih.

* * *

Setelah pertandingan kemarin, Kuroko pun pergi ke _Meiko Junior High School_. Ia ingin bertemu dengan sahabat yang mengenalkannya dengan basket.

Namun.. saat Kuroko mengintip di celah _gym_ sekolah mereka..

"Kuroko- _kun_?"

Kuroko pun menolehkan kepalanya kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

" _Ha'i_?"

Lalu mereka pun berjalan di taman sekolah itu.

"Ah.. tentang Shige.. dia sudah pindah sekolah.." teman dari sahabatnya itu berbicara dengan pelan.

Kuroko seketika membatu.

"Dia juga berkata, kalau dia ingin berhenti bermain basket,"

"Ke-kenapa?" Kedua matanya membola.

"Pertandingan itu, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan hati kami.. mungkin dialah yang paling menderita.."

Kedua bola mata _aquamarine_ sang bayangan berkaca-kaca.

" _U-uso_ **[2]**.." Tubuh sang surai _babyblue_ bergetar.

"Aku menemukan ini di lokernya Shige,"

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kuroko mengambil _wristband_ itu dari tangan teman satu timnya Ogiwara.

"Kuroko, kuharap kau tidak berhenti bermain basket,"

Namun Kuroko hanya diam menatap _wristband_ milik Ogiwara dengan tatapan datar.

Lalu..

"Terima kasih, telah memberikan sesuatu yang penting seperti ini kepadaku,"

Kuroko berbicara menatap pria itu, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Kalau untuk soal berhenti atau tidaknya aku bermain basket.. lihat saja nanti,"

Kuroko berbisik pelan di perjalanan pulang. Tatapannya menggelap. Penuh dengan kebencian dan kesedihan.

* * *

Saat Kelulusan _Teiko Junior High School_. Kuroko pun meminta agar Akashi menemuinya di belakang gedung _gym_.

"Tetsuya? Kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu?"

"Aku akan berhenti bermain basket, Akashi- _kun_ ,"

" _Sou_.. keputusan itu ada di tanganmu, Tetsuya,"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih untuk selama ini, Akashi- _kun_ dan.. _Sayonara_ **[3]** ,"

Kuroko berbalik meninggalkan Akashi yang masih berdiri. Menatap punggung sang surai baby blue perlahan menjauh

* * *

 _ **[1] Generasi Keajaiban**_

 _ **[2] Bohong**_

 _ **[3] Selamat Tinggal**_

 _ **Review Onegaishimasu^^ Komentar yang bersifat positif sangat diterima oleh Ao-chan~**_

 _ **Demi kerang ajaib, penpik fandom sebelah belom tamat udah bikin penpik baroe lagi /diinjek**_

 _ **Maafkan Ao-chan :"**_


	2. 出会えた Bertemu

**Disclaimer by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story Written by Shin Aoi**

 **Cover by Deviantart and Pixiv**

 **Edited by me~**

 **Pairing : NashKuro slight Aokuro**

 **YAOI! BXB! OOC! DLDR! Dark!Kuro**

 **~Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **Note : "** aaa **" = percakapan**

 _aaa_ **= pikiran tokoh/ucapan dalam hati**

* * *

Setelah kelulusan _Teiko_ , Kuroko telah memilih SMA tempat ia melanjutkan sekolahnya.

 _Seirin High School_.

Saat itu, Kuroko tengah berjalan di tengah lautan manusia yang sibuk membagikan selebaran berupa surat pendaftaran klub.

Kuroko terus berjalan, toh yang lainnya pun tidak menyadari keberadaannya.  
Kuroko, berhenti di depan stand klub basket. Ia menatap stand itu lama. Ia memperhatikan beberapa anggota klub basket itu. Mereka tampak bersenang-senang, itu yang ada di pikiran Kuroko.

Namun..

"Aku benci basket." Kuroko berbisik pelan. Lalu pergi dari sana. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya di kelas 1-3. Karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Kuroko sulit bergaul dengan teman-temannya.

Namun..

 _ **BRUAK!**_

" _Itatata.._ _Teme!_ Kalau jalan li— E-eh? Ti-tidak ada orang?" Manik _crimson_ pria pemilik alis bercabang itu menjelajah seisi ruangan kelas. Ia merasa ada yang menabraknya tadi.

"Ja-jangan-jangan.. HA-HANTU?!" Pekiknya dengan ekspresi wajah horor.

" _A-ano_.."

"HU-HUWAA! HANTUUU!" Pria dengan alis bercabang itu berteriak histeris.

"A-ano.. aku bukan hantu." Kuroko mengeluarkan suaranya pelan. Dengan ekspresi datar. Sedatar teflon ao- _chan_ yang ada di dapur.

 _Mu-mungil sekali! Tu-tunggu— wanita? Ti-tidak! Bagaimanapun dia terlihat seperti pria! Ta-tapi! Wajahnya manis sekali!_

Pria bersurai gradasi merah-hitam itu memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan tertarik. Lalu, Kuroko pun melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah pria itu.

" _A-ano_?"

"Hu-huwa! Kau mengagetkanku!"

" _Sumimasen_ **[1]**."

"U-uh! Ti-tidak. Aku juga minta maaf."

" _Ha'i_. Kagami Taiga- _kun_? _desu yo ne_ **[2]**?"

"O-oi! Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tau. Kita sekelas bukan?"

"E-eh.. _sou dakke_ **[3]**?"

"Namaku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami- _kun_.. kau - menarik sekali."

Kuroko berkata dengan mata berbinar, walaupun ekspresinya masih tetap datar, sedatar aspal dan entah kenapa membuat Kagami menegang.

 _Demi apapun! Dia lelaki termanis yang pernah kulihat._ Kagami membatin histeris.

 _Tu-tunggu?! Kuroko Tetsuya? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu—_

"Oh, iya. Maafkan aku karena sudah menabrakmu tadi, Kagami- _kun_."

"U-uh? O-OH! TI-TIDAK APA-APA KUROKO!" Kagami merasa salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, aku permisi Kagami- _kun_."

"I-iya." Kuroko pun berjalan melewati Kagami.

 _Vanilla_ —

Aroma yang sangat menggoda, menggelitik indera penciuman Kagami dan dengan cepat tangan Kagami menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang hendak pergi dari kelas.

"Ku-kuroko!"

Kuroko berbalik dan menatap Kagami dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kata 'ada apa?'

"U-uh.. Kau sudah memilih klub yang akan kau masuki?"

"Uhm.. belum?"

" _J-jaa_.. maukah kau masuk klub basket bersama ku?" Seketika Kuroko menegang. Kilasan-kilasan buruk selama ia SMP muncul kembali di ingatannya.

.

 _Tentu saja kita melakukan ini untuk bersenang-senang, Kurokocchi._

 _Mereka semua terlalu lemah, Tetsu._

 _Untuk apa bermain dengan serius? Itu sangat merepotkan, Kuro-chin._

 _Aku hanya memenuhi tugasku sebagai anggota tim reguler, nodayo._

 _Kemenangan adalah segalanya, Tetsuya._

 _Keberadaan mu sudah tidak berguna lagi untuk kami, Kuroko._

 _Tanpa kau, kami bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini sendiri._

 _Kau lemah._

 _Lemah._

.  
Terakhir.. ia melihat wajah putus asa sang sahabat di ingatannya.

 _Ku-roko  
_  
Kepalanya terasa sakit. Seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Seketika ia memegang kepalanya, dan limbung. Namun, Kagami berhasil menopang tubuh ringkihnya.

"Ku-kuroko! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Kagami- _kun_."

Kuroko pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan(?) Kagami dan berdiri tegak kembali. Lalu ia menatap dalam ke mata _crimson_ sang surai gradasi merah-hitam itu.

" _Gomen_ , Kagami- _kun_. Aku benci basket. Jadi aku menolak permintaan mu."

Dengan tatapan dingin dan aura yang sangat kelam(?) Kuroko menatap Kagami dan berbicara hal seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi?! Ke-kenapa?!"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya membencinya. Aku membenci basket. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Kagami- _kun_."

Kali ini Kagami tidak bisa mencegah Kuroko untuk tetap tinggal dan membujuknya untuk ikut kedalam klub basket.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

 _Ne.. ne? Kau tau? The Phantom Sixth Man mendaftar di Seirin lhoo! Kau tau?  
U-uh? Siapa ya namanya? Ku-kuroo? Kuroko? Ah! Kuroko Tetsuya! Ia adalah salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai yang dijuluki The Phantom Sixth Man! Ne.. ne? Kalau kalian menemukannya? Rekrut dia kedalam klub ya? Mengerti?!  
_  
"Oh, iya! _Kantoku_ **[4]**! Kantoku bilang. Kalau Kuroko adalah salah satu dari _Kiseki no Sedai_. _The Phantom Sixth Man_ **[5]**.. tapi kenapa ia membenci basket?"

Pertanyaannya pun hilang ditelan keheningan. Seketika, Kagami berlari menuju _gym_ untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada Aida Riko sang pelatih klub basket _Seirin_.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Entah kenapa Kuroko ingin sekali _vanilla milkshake_. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Maji Burger_ untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya.

Dengan jaket lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang ber _hoodie_ , ia pergi kesana. Jaket hitam yang ia pakai terlihat kontras dengan kulit seputih salju miliknya yang akan terlihat bersinar ketika terpapar cahaya di jalanan itu.

Ia membeli satu normal _size vanilla milkshake_. Ia teringat kata-kata sahabat satu-satunya itu.

 _'Oi, Kuroko! Jangan terlalu banyak minum vanilla milkshake! Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!'  
_  
Mengingat itu membuat Kuroko tersenyum sedih di perjalanan pulangnya. Tanpa sadar kaki jenjang sang bayangan membawanya ke lapangan basket terdekat.

Disana sangat gelap. Kuroko berdiri di bawah ring. Meremas cup _vanilla milkshakenya_. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

" _Gomen ne._. Ogiwara- _kun_.."

"A-aku.. maafkan aku.. ini salahku.."

"Karena aku.. kau berhenti bermain basket.."

"Aku membenci mereka.."

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri.."

"Aku benci basket.."

"Aku membencinya.."

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, ada orang lain yang berada disana. Ia menatap Kuroko dari jauh dan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya, dan berhenti di belakangnya. Lalu, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang surai _baby blue_.

 _ **"Kau membenci basket?"**_

 _ **DEG!**_

Dengan cepat Kuroko berbalik menatap pria jangkung dihadapannya. Bola matanya melebar.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia merasakan hawa keberadaannya disini?  
_  
"Kau bingung, mengapa aku bisa menyadari hawa keberadaan mu eh?" Pria itu menyeringai.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku.. Nash Gold Jr. Kapten dari Tim _Streetball_ no 1 di Amerika."

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan, dan sialnya aku bertemu malaikat yang sedang menangis disini."

Seringaian Nash melebar dengan jari-jari tangannya yang panjang ia mencengkram pipi Kuroko agar mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau.. manis sekali.."

Dengan pipi memerah sehabis menangis dan juga sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya. Oh, jangan lupa, bibir _cherry_ nya juga memerah karena sejak tadi ia menggigitnya agar ia tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan tangis.

"Aku bukan perempuan!" Kuroko menampik tangan Nash yang bertengger di pipinya.

"Hoo.."

Kini, Kuroko beranjak untuk pergi dari lapangan itu. Namun, Nash menahannya.

"Kau? Kenapa kau membenci basket?"

Hening

Sebenarnya Nash adalah lelaki yang tidak sabaran. Apalagi jika ada seseorang yang berani mengabaikannya seperti pemuda manis dihadapannya.

Namun, entah kenapa.. Nash, merasa ada ketertarikan terhadap pria bersurai _baby blue_ ini. Semacam hasrat ingin memiliki, memonopoli, dan mengklaimnya.

"A-aku.. membenci basket.. Mereka menghancurkan ku.. janjiku.. sahabatku.. lemah.. tidak berguna.."

Kuroko meracau, dipikirannya kilasan balik tentang pertandingan waktu itu semakin jelas membuat kepalanya mendadak sakit dan ia pun tumbang.

Nash pun menopangnya.

Kuroko pingsan.

Nash membawa Kuroko ke apartemennya. Menunggu dia sadar.

Ia menidurkan Kuroko di ranjang berukuran _king size_ miliknya. Menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dagunya.

Dan,

 _ **Cup!**_

Dengan tiba-tiba, Nash mengecup bibir Kuroko dengan sedikit lumatan di bibir bawah sang surai _baby blue_. Saat Nash menyudahi kecupan—ciumannya ia menggumam sesuatu yang berbunyi.

 _Vanilla_

.

.

Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap langit-langit diatasnya. Asing sekali..

 _Ini dimana? Aku tidak mengenal tempat ini. Tunggu—  
_

 **つづく**

* * *

 _ **[1] Maaf  
[2] Iyakan?  
[3] Iyakah?  
[4] Pelatih  
[5] Bayangan Misterius no 6**_

 _ **Review Onegaishimasu ^^**_


	3. 落ちる Terjatuh

Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap langit-langit diatasnya. Asing sekali..

Ini dimana? Aku tidak mengenal tempat ini. Tunggu―

* * *

Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia melihat kesekeliling kamar ini.

"Dimana ini? Apa aku diculik?"

Entah kenapa pria manis bermanik _aquamarine_ ini tidak merasa panik. Justru, ia merasa nyaman.

Lalu,

.

.

 _ **Cklek!**_

Nash masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan semangkuk bubur di tangan.

Kuroko terdiam. Ia membisu.

 _Jadi selama ini ia berada di tempat orang yang tidak dikenalnya? Tapi kenapa ia merasa aman? Dan juga kenapa harus orang ini?_

Pikirannya bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan banyak berpikir dulu, kau baru saja pingsan."

Nash berujar pelan.

"Aku, pingsan?"

"Ya, setelah kau meracau tidak jelas dan menangis. Cengeng sekali." Nash tertawa mengejek dengan seringaian tersungging di bibirnya.

"Berisik!" Kuroko membuang mukanya ke samping. Entah kenapa pria asing ini membuatnya kesal.

"Makanlah dulu, pasti dari siang tadi kau belum makan apapun dan hanya minum _vanilla milkshake_ itu kan?"

Pipi Kuroko merona.. Memang semudah itu dirinya dibaca?

"U-uh.. Terimakasih Nash- _kun_ , maaf merepotkan mu."

Sebelum Nash pergi, Kuroko menarik sedikit ujung kemeja Nash dan Nash pun berbalik.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu namaku."

"Hooo.. akhirnya sang malaikat jatuh memberi tahu namanya eh?"

"Berisik, Nash- _kun_!"

"Hahahaha.. kau memang menarik. _The Phantom Sixth Man_. Salah satu _Kiseki no Sedai_ eh?" Nash memasang seringaian mengejek.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi." Tatapan mata sang _baby blue_ menggelap. Aura kebencian menguar dengan jelas.

"Kau membenci mereka?"

"Aku membenci mereka. Mereka telah menghancurkan hati sahabatku satu-satunya. Karena mereka.. karena mereka.. ia tidak akan pernah bermain basket lagi.." Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata sang pemilik iris biru langit.

"Hoo.. kau mau membalas dendam?"

"Ba-las den-dam?" Kuroko berbicara dengan terbata.

"Ya. Balas dendam."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Kuroko menatap Nash dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Jadilah milikku. Bergabunglah dengan tim ku. Maka aku akan mengalahkan mereka," Ucapan Nash terngiang-ngiang di telinga Kuroko. Ia menimbang-nimbang..

"Baiklah. Aku milikmu. Aku bergabung dengan tim mu. Kalahkan mereka. _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kalahkan mereka untukku, Nash- _kun_." Kuroko menyeringai.

"Hmm.. jawaban yang bagus. Selamat datang di tim **Jabberwock** , Tetsuya," Nash menyeringai. Memeluk Kuroko dan berbisik di telinganya.

 _Milikku. Kau. Hanya. Milikku._

Nash berkata dengan penuh tekanan.

Lalu..

"U-ukh.. nnmm.."

Ia mencium leher Kuroko dan meninggalkan _kissmark_ di leher jenjangnya.

"Habiskan buburmu, lalu istirahatlah. Tetsuya."

.

 _ **Cup!**_

.

Nash mengecup singkat bibir _cherry_ Kuroko.

" _Ha'i. Arigatou_ , Nash- _kun_."

* * *

Pagi pun tiba. Kuroko terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Ia teringat ia harus berangkat ke sekolah. Ini baru hari ke 2 setelah ia mendaftar di Seirin. Sepertinya ia harus berpikir 2 kali untuk bolos. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Nash, masih tertidur. Disampingnya. Tanpa atasan. Atau bisa dibilang. _Topless_ **[1]**.

Kuroko hendak membangunkan pria jangkung disampingnya itu dengan menepuk pipinya pelan. Namun, sebelum tangan Kuroko menyentuh pipi Nash, ia ditahan.

" _Good Morning_ **[2]** , Tetsuya."

Nash membuka kelopak matanya dan menyunggingkan seringainya seperti biasa. Sementara, Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar.

" _Ohayou_ **[3]** dan bangun, Nash- _kun_! Aku ingin berangkat kesekolah. Dimana seragamku?"

"Kau tak perlu sekolah lagi. Mulai besok kau akan pindah ke Amerika. Bersekolah di tempat ku."

Mata Kuroko membola. Ia menatap Nash dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia berpikir, memangnya siapa dia? Bisa mengatur dirinya seenaknya.

"Jangan bercanda, Nash- _kun_! Aku baru saja sekolah selama 1 hari, dan kau mau aku pindah sekolah?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya~"

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Ya, aku gila karenamu,"

Nash menarik Kuroko kedalam pelukannya. Menghirup aromanya. Menjilat lehernya.

 _ **Lick!**_

"A-ah.."

Nash menyeringai. Hoho.. ternyata titik sensitif pemuda yang baru saja di klaim menjadi miliknya itu ada di leher jenjangnya.

 _ **Bite!**_

"A-argh!"

Nash menggigit leher Kuroko, memperbaharui _kissmark_ yang ia buat tadi balam dengan _bitemark_.

Lalu..

 _ **Duak!  
**_  
Kuroko memukul kepala sang surai pirang dengan tato di lehernya itu.

"Berhenti menggigit leherku, Nash- _kun_! Itu sakit."

"Geh.. tapi kau menikmatinya bukan?"

"Berisik, Nash- _kun_! Dan aku tidak mau pindah sekolah!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jika itu maumu, sayang."

"Ya sudah. Dimana seragamku?"

"Ada di keranjang sebelah sana, Tetsuya." Nash menunjuk keranjang yang berisi berlembar-lembar baju.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi, dan kau! Nash- _kun_! Kuharap kau tidak melupakan janjimu." Kuroko menatap Nash tajam. Lagi-lagi, kedua matanya terlihat menggelap.

"Tentu saja aku tidak melupakannya. Apalagi jika imbalannya adalah, memilikimu. Mengalahkan mereka itu perkara mudah."

Nash tersenyum menyeringai. Lalu, Kuroko beranjak dari ranjang _king size_ itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

* * *

 **Didalam kamar mandi.**

Kuroko telah membersihkan dirinya. Ia menatap cermin di depannya. Pikirannya menerawang. Sepasang bola mata _aquamarine_ nya menggelap.

 _Ogiwara-kun. Tenanglah. Aku akan membalaskan dendam mu kepada mereka. Mereka yang telah menyakiti mu harus dihukum. Mereka harus merasakan yang namanya kekalahan._

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Kuroko tertuju pada lehernya yang ada bekas gigitan dengan warna merah keunguan.

"Nash- _kun_ , menyebalkan. Bekas ini pasti akan hilang dalam waktu lama dan juga.. ini.. tidak bisa ditutupi dengan kerah seragam!" Kuroko menggerutu, melihat _kiss_ ― _bitemark_ yang dibuat oleh Nash.

"Menjadi miliknya? Oh iya. Aku masih tidak mengerti syaratnya yang itu, tapi.. ah sudahlah. Aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ ,"

Kini kuroko telah selesai dan ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi memakai _bathrobe_ **[4]** berwarna hitam milik Nash. Karena memang hanya itu yang tersedia di kamar mandi.

Kaki jenjang nya melangkah keluar. Berjalan perlahan menuju keranjang dengan tujuan ingin mengambil seragamnya.

Namun,

" _Hora_ , Tetsuya.. kau sudah selesai? Cepatlah. Ayo kita berangkat, aku tidak ingin para monyet-monyet yang mengaku seorang guru itu menghukumku."

"Na-nash- _kun_? O-oi! _Cho-chotto_ **[5]**! _Na-nande_ **[6]**?! Kenapa kau memakai _gakuran_ **[7]** Seirin?"

Kuroko terkejut, yah.. siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat pria yang baru dikenalnya tadi malam dan mengaku sebagai seorang _gaijin_ **[8]** , mendadak pindah kesekolahnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" Nash mengangkat satu alisnya santai. Berbicara seolah tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

"Tentu saja! Nash- _kun no baka_ **[9]**! Sekali lagi kutanya. Kenapa kau memakai gakuran Seirin, Nash- _kun_?" Kuroko berbicara dengan penuh penekanan. Kedua mata nya menatap tajam kedalam manik _tosca_ milik Nash.

"Aku pindah kesekolah mu, tentu saja."

"H-hah?!" Kuroko gagal paham.

"Aku pindah kesekolah mu, Tetsuya sayang. Tentu saja sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar dari sekolahku yang ada di Amerika."

" _Sou_ **[10]**? Uh.. ini akan merepotkan." Kuroko bergumam pelan.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi Tetsuya? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Kuroko terdiam. Pandangannya teralih ke jam dinding yang ada dibelakang Nash.

 **[06.30]**

"Nash- _kun_ , keluarlah. Aku ingin memakai seragamku. Kau tidak mau kita terlambat kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus keluar? Kita sama-sama lelaki bukan?"

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya sebelah _. Benar juga. Mungkin tidak apa-apa._ Kuroko berpikiran seperti itu.

"Yasudah."

Lalu kuroko berdiri membelakangi Nash dan mulai membuka _bathrobe_ nya. Membiarkan bahu dan punggung telanjang nya terekspos. Tanpa Kuroko ketahui, kalau sedari tadi Nash memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar.

 _Bahunya. Punggungnya. Aku ingin membuat bagian itu semua penuh dengan gigitan ku._  
Nash membatin nista.

Kuroko mulai mengambil kemejanya dan ingin memakai nya. Namun tiba-tiba, Nash memeluknya dari belakang. Mengendus bahunya.

"A-ahn.. mnn! Na-nash- _kun_.. berhenti.."

Kuroko mendesah pelan. Namun, Nash tidak mempedulikannya.

 _ **Lick!**_

 _ **Kiss!**_

 _ **Bite!**_

 ** _Lick!_  
**

Nash terus menghujani bahu dan punggung Kuroko dengan gigitan dan ciumannya. Membuat Kuroko tak berhenti untuk mendesah tertahan karena perbuatannya.

Dan..

 _ **Bugh!**_

Kuroko menyikut perut Nash..

" _Ita_ ― Tetsuya!"

"Kau menyebalkan Nash- _kun_! Kau mau kita terlambat?"

"Heh?! Memangnya siapa duluan yang menggodaku?"

"Menggoda?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Uh.. pose yang sangat imut pun tercipta di pengelihatan Nash.

"Ya. Menggodaku dengan memperlihatkan bahu dan punggung mulusnya yang meminta untuk dijamah." Nash mendesis menahan hasrat untuk tidak menerkam Kuroko saat ini.

"Huh? Aku tidak berniat menggodamu, Nash- _kun_!"

Kuroko menyentak Nash, dan mendorong Nash keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Sekarang, kau keluar dan tunggu aku memakai seragam lalu kita berangkat!"

" _Ha'i ha'i_ **[11]**.. Tetsuya sayang~"

 **つづく**

* * *

 **[1] Telanjang dada  
[2] Selamat pagi (Eng)  
[3] Selamat pagi (Jpn)  
[4] Jubah mandi  
[5] Tunggu!  
[6] Kenapa?  
[7] Seragam pria khas jepang  
[8] Orang asing  
[9] Nash bodoh!  
[10] Begitu?  
[11] Ya.. Ya..  
**

 **Review, Onegaishimasu^^**

 **Oh iya, untuk User yang sudah login lalu mereview fic ini sudah Ao-chan balas lewat PM yaa^^**

 **dark tetsuya : ini sudah dilanjut~ *wink**

 **S : ini sudah next sayang~**

 **Guest : sudah dilanjut yaa^^**

 **Airis : Iyaa, ini NashKuro~ Ini udah dilanjut ya beb~ gomen lama :"**


	4. Ao's Note!

Halo, para pembaca fanfic Revenge! Hari ini, Ao mau kasih pemeberitahuan. Jadi begini, untuk kalian semua yang masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan fic ini, kalian bisa membacanya di Wattpad dengan akun Shin_Aoi

Terima Kasih! Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan nya.

愛を込めて

Shin Aoi.


End file.
